Timeline (A Land Divided)
Naruto: A Land Divided has its own timeline in order to keep track of events that have taken place in the universe both canon and events unique to itself. The timeline in A Land Divided uses Kurama's rampage as its method of tracking dates. Thus events before the rampage are listed as Before Kurama's Rampage (BKR) and those that take place afterwards are listed as After Kurama's Rampage (AKR). Contents 96 BKR *Konohagakure is founded by the Uchiha and Senju clans. 57 BKR *November 1st: Muon Yume is born. 50 BKR *October 20th: Seika Hakkō is born. 48 BKR *September 5th: Kasuka Hakkō is born. 46 BKR *October 31st: Kenshi Tachinai is born. 45 BKR *April 1st: Hitofude is born. *October 2nd: Kaasage Tachinai is born. 40 BKR *March 15th: Kitsuen Sogeki is born. 35 BKR *Kenji Kamizuru is born in this year. 34 BKR *November 9th: Sōdai Shūshi-Bashira is born. 31 BKR *May 16th: Heihachi Honda is born. 30 BKR *January 8th: Hiashi Hyūga is born. 28 BKR *February 25th: Ame no Ukihashi gives birth to Tenka Nihisaki. *October 25th: Gan Kanja is born. *November 6th: Niwatori Bāgā is born. *November 10th: Seishoku Tetsu is born. *November 21st: Ao Jūrai is born. *Mei Houwang Sarutobi and Sojoro Senju are born in this year. 27 BKR *Hanrei Hyūga is born. 24 BKR *September 17th: Aruku Heiwade is born. *December 8th: Han Hakkō is born. *Emeraldas Hyūga is born. 23 BKR *March 18th: Shinan Aburame is born. 22 BKR *January 10th: Kagayaku Hakkō is born. *December 3rd: Ryusuke is born. *Burakutyga Sooru is born. 21 BKR *August 11th: Kasai Uchiha is born in August of this year. *Gyūki goes on a rampage through out the Land of Lightning, destroying a small islandic village during its attempt to break away from the Eight-Tails Subduing Team. *Ame no Ukihashi and Tengoku no Kōken are among those killed by the Eight-Tails. The Kohaku no Jōhei is also temporarily lost during the battle. *Tenka Nihisaki becomes the eleventh Jinchūriki of Gyūki at the age of seven. 20 BKR *November 9th: Sokumen Jun is born. *Konoha and Suna are forced into a policing role in enforcing the armistice after the First Shinobi World War while the other nations feel cheated and leashed by the results of the war. The enforcements brought on by Konoha and Suna are met with further resistance. *Otogakure is founded around this time by Chiyoko Warujie, the Land of Ricefields becomes the Land of Sound as a result. Chiyoko brutalizes all who encroach on her new found territory. *The armistice falls apart and war engulfs the shinobi world again, the Second Shinobi World War begins. 18 BKR *August 9th: Taiyō and Tsuki are born. *November 18th: Kōri Uōkā is born. *Tenka Nihisaki graduates the Kumo Ninja Academy. Instead of joining a Genin team she is taken by the Third Raikage in order to train on the Island Turtle. 17 BKR *Hana Bohi and Rio Jisei are born this year. 16 BKR *March 10th: Izuka Santengeki is born. *March 19th: Sukai Hakkō is born. *November 3rd: Kowareta Mori is born. He is infused with the cells of Sojoro Senju in the same year. 10 BKR *Tenka Nihisaki attempts to pass the Waterfall of Truth's test, failing three times before ultimately suceeding on the fourth attempt. *Tenka goes onto face the Eight-Tails under the Third Raikage's guidance. She gains full control of the Eight-Tailed Beast. 9 BKR *The Third Raikage begins restricting Tenka's movements, disallowing her from leaving the Land of Lightning with the restrictions only increasing over time. By the following year Tenka is disallowed from leaving Kumogakure. 7 BKR *February 6th: Ekaterina Kiroshika is born. *Konoha hits a new stride in its power base and with the advent of a new Kage, other nations start becoming worried and tensions quickly boil into a surprise attack. An allied force between Oto, Kiri, and, Ame hammer Konoha. *Iwagakure joins the conflict siding with Oto, Kiri, and Ame. *Sunagakure honours its alliance with Konoha and rushes to its defense. *As the war rages, Kumogakure is eventually forced into the conflict though it remains defensive for much of the war. *Tenka Nihisaki is allowed to leave Kumogakure for the first time in months, she is sent to the borders of the Land of Lightning to assist in deterring invading enemy forces. 6 BKR *November 11th: Kakushi-Juu is born. *Political tensions come to a head between Konoha and the Uchiha clan. The situation is resolved by Mei Houwang Sarutobi and Emeraldas Hyūga through negotiations. 5 BKR *The Spiga clan fractures with the formation of the Kumonga. 4 BKR *July 6th: Haigo Hyūga is born. 3 BKR *Tenka betrays Kumogakure, making liberal uses of the Eight-Tails' power in order to evade capture, she flees North instead of trying to rush through the amassed military forces on the Southern border. By the time she reaches the coast she is exhausted. *The Third Raikage sets out to capture the wayward Jinchūriki himself, intercepting Tenka on the coast. A hectic battle ensues between Tenka, the Raikage and his guards. The Eight-Tails co-operates with Tenka in order to escape, using the Full Tailed Beast Form to keep the Raikage's forces off them. *A clash between the Third and the Eight-Tails' Tailed Beast Ball rips apart a nearby land mass turning it into a small series of islands. Musei Shinrai and Seishoku Tetsu are killed during the battle and the Third Raikage is left severely injured, having survived the brunt of a Tailed Beast Ball while the Eight-Tails escapes beneath the sea fleeing to the Land of Snow. *Three Shinobi are washed up on the shores of the Land of Tea having barely survived a massive naval battle. These three shinobi found the Reinikuitchi. *General Isao Kamizuru is defeated in battle and the Kamizuru Clan is destroyed. *Newly formed, the Reinikuitchi plans to control the Tailed-Beasts with an ancient relic only to find that it has already been taken. 2 BKR *The council of Konoha enact a plan to bring about the end of the war. Coaxing current Nine-Tails Jinchūriki, Kushina Uzumaki, into releasing the powerful monster upon Iwa Territory. The Nine-Tails is unleashed in the territory with the highest concentration of Iwa forces, Kushina survives the extraction. *The Nine-Tails, with its power unchecked, goes on a rampage through Iwa controlled territory. The Bijū presses North until it is pushed South by a prepared Iwa force, including the Third Tsuchikage. *Kushina Uzumaki and Konoha pursuit forces chase the Nine-Tails into the Land of Rain before losing its trail on the borders of Amegakure. *The Battle of Kannabi Bridge occurs. *The Reinikuitchi return to Kirigakure in an attempt to steal the Seven Swords of the Mist, instead they find the three Holy Blades instead. *The Third Shinobi World War comes to an end with all sides suffering major damages. 1 BKR *Heihachi Honda invents the Light Release, he is killed some weeks after publically revealing his new ability. 0 AKR *The Nine-Tails attacks Konohagakure. 2 AKR *The Reinikuitchi begins its operations in this year, feeding nations false information and attacking shinobi villages while masquerading as shinobi from others in order to provoke war. The Hokage's approach of diplomacy puts a dampener on this however. 7 AKR *The Reinikutchi forms an alliance with Root, the latter begins feeding the organization crucial information regarding the Hokage to forward its goals. *Otogakure and the Reinikutchi become allies, the Sound Four begin assisting Reinikutchi in its recruitment efforts. 12 AKR *Tensions from the Third Shinobi World War loom still, nations prepare for open war in secret while back door politics and secret deals currently remain in the foreground. *Smaller nations start becoming aggressive, swallowing up their neighbours or forming coalitions in preparation for fending off any of the Five Great Nations. *Bandit attacks increase exponentially across the world. *The Fifth Hokage, Mei Houwang Sarutobi, attempting to stem the current strife facing the shinobi world calls for the Chūnin Exams early. *'Naruto: A Land Divided begins.' *All nations are invited to the Chūnin Exams hosted in Konohagakure with a turn out from most prominent shinobi villages including Oto and Ame. *A series of terrorist attacks occur within the Land of Fire, putting many of the shinobi nations on alert. As a result a majority of the Kage venture to Konoha at the behest of the Hokage. *The Chūnin Exams begin on their scheduled date. The terrorists once again appear causing chaos through out the exam grounds. Konoha is thrown into a state of panic with many Genin from different nations dead or injured. *The Kazekage's "body double" and advisor, Nagano Hisomeru, is killed. *The terrorist cell's base within the Konoha borders is located leading to a battle between them and the Leaf ANBU. *Chiyoko Warujie's involvement, including several sleeper agents, is exposed after the gathered Kage come under attack. *The Battle of Kogane Tower takes place. *Mei Houwang Sarutobi appoints Ryusuke Sanada as his successor before dying. *The Uchiha Clan is devastated by an attack presumably caused by the Eight-Tails Jinchūriki Tenka Nihisaki. *The situation in Konoha falls apart rapidly. The Fourth Shinobi World War becomes inevitable.